What is Love?
by slackqueens
Summary: Aurora Sato hasn't had it easy in life. Orphaned at a very young age she was adopted into the Katagiri Family. Raised with no warmth nor love by her stepfamily she decided to move out at the age of 16 and enrolled at Iwatobi High School. Having to completely stand on her own two feet she's faced with many challenges and one important question: What is Love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to our very first fic! Like we already mentioned in our profile we are newbies and english is not our first language so please bear with us and the mistakes that are likely to come.

This story is going to be a reverse-harem. There will be some events from the anime, but also new events we included ourselves. Don't like don't read. Anyways we still hope you will enjoy it so feel free to read and review!

Disclaimer: We own nothing except our OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

6:15 am. That's when her stupid alarm started to ring.

Aurora slowly opened her grey eyes and stared at the clock beside her on her nighttable.

„Morning already? Ugh I'll never get used to this."

She moaned slowly getting up. She goes to the bathroom, takes a quick shower, combs her long pink hair gets dressed in her school uniform, grabs a toast and leaves the house.

The school isn't very far she only needs to walk for about 15 minutes. When she finally reaches the school she enters the Hall and looks for her name at the black board. „Aurora Sato…Aurora Sato…Aurora Sato..Found it! Class 1-1 Room 124.", she thought. „Okaay..where is that?" she mumbled. So Aurora decided to ask someone. „Excuse me? Do you know where i can find Room 124?" she asked a boy who was standing next to her.

„Sure just walk up the stairs to the first floor, then turn left it's the last door on your right you can't miss it." the boy said. „up the stairs, first floor, last door on my right. Got it thank you!" she said happily.

She ran up the stairs and followed the instructions the boy gave her, but while she was looking around she didn't notice someone standing in front of her and crashed right into him. Aurora then landed flat on her butt and had eyes staring down at her.

The boy was pretty tall and had short brown hair and green eyes. He looked down on the girl who just bumped into him: long pink hair like cherry blossoms with white tips that reached her hips and grey eyes.

„She's pretty. I've never seen her before. She must be a new student." he thought and blushed after realizing what he was thinking. The boys' eyes wandered a bit lower and noticed that he could see her blue panties. He blushed again, but didn't say anything, instead he offered her his hand and helped her up. „Are you okay?" he asked.

„I'm fine thank you and I'm sorry for bumping into you! I wasn't looking where I was going and I was trying to find my class!" she bowed and apologised.

„No it's alright. I should have payed attention as well." said the boy. „You said you were looking for your class? Which is it?" he asked. „Class 1-1 in Room 124." She told him. „Room 124? That's at the end of the corridor on your right." The boy told her. „Thank you very much. Oh and by the way I'm Aurora Sato, pleased to meet you." Aurora said and bowed again politely.

„I'm Makoto Tachibana, the pleasure is mine." Makoto said smiling. „Well I gotta go see you Tachibana-kun!" she said before heading for her classroom. „Okay see you!" He replied quickly.

She then walked over and thought:„I wonder what kind of people I'm gonna meet here. Well only one way to find out." She opened the door and entered the classroom.

* * *

A/N: Well that was the first Chapter of What is Love? What do you say? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let us know in the reviews! We apologize that this Chapter was short. Future Chapters will definitely be longer. We hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next Chapter! See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome back to What is Love? We apologize for the late update but we've been really busy and school has been a pain. So without further ado let's start with Chapter 2!  
English will be written in _italics._  
Disclaimer: We own nothing except our OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Aurora was immediately met with the teacher's and the other student's eyes as she entered the classroom.

Her teacher looked at her and said:"You must be Aurora Sato-san. I was wondering where you ended up." Aurora could hear lots of whispers among her classmates.

She could catch some of them like:"Wow she's so pretty is she a model or something?" or "And her name is Aurora right? I've never heard that name before. Is she a foreigner?"

"Yes I'm sorry I'm late, but I got lost along the way. Luckily I ran into an older student who showed me the way to the classroom."

Her teacher smiled at her and said:"It's okay It's good to have you here. Why don't you introduce yourself Sato-san?" "Sure. My name is Aurora Sato I'm 16 years old and I'm from Osaka, but I was born in London. I'm half-british half-japanese. Please take good care of me and I hope we will get along well." she smiled and bowed in front of her class.

"Thank you Sato-san, please take a seat at the very back next to the window." her teacher said and gestured towards Aurora's seat.

* * *

After the first lessons there was a short break and two girls approached Aurora. One of them was about as tall as her and had long burgundy hair, tied back in a ponytail. She had light skin and red amber eyes. The other girl was slightly taller than her and had brownish orange hair styled in a high bun, it is held together with a pink barrette adorned with three small roses.

She had pale skin and light blue-green eyes. "Hello Sato-san!" the brunette exclaimed. "Hana-chan you don't have to be so loud." said the redhead-girl. "It's okay. It doesn't really bother me." said Aurora calmly.

"Oh right, we didn't even introduce ourselves. I'm Chigusa Hanamura and this is Gou Matsuoka." Chigusa told her. "Hana-chan! I told you to call me Kou not Gou!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. So Sato-san you moved here from Osaka right? And you're half-British from your mother's side or your father's? Do you speak English? And-" Chigusa ranted, but Gou interrupted her.

"Hana-chan give her a break and let her answer one question at a time." "Uhm yeah you're right sorry about that." "I-it's fine." Aurora said her voice shaking lightly, but quickly steadied it and spoke again.

"I lived and grew up in Osaka, but I didn't really like it there so I moved to Iwatobi and yes, I speak Japanese and English fluently." "Wow that's so cool!" Chigusa exclaimed again. Chigusa wanted to ask more, but the teacher interrupted her.

"Alright everyone back to your seats break is over!" "We'll talk later Sato-san. It was a pleasure." Gou said politely and walked over to her seat. "Yeah let's talk during lunch break." Chigusa said more quietly this time, since she was already scolded.

* * *

After class was over lunch time came the girls made their way to the schoolyard and showed Aurora around a bit.

Then they sat down on the grass and started eating and talking again. "So uhm Matsuoka-san why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" asked Aurora curious.

"Well, you already know my name so I'll just go on. I too am 16 years old and I was born in Iwatobi. A short time afterward we moved to another school district. I live with my mother in the house which we inherited from our grandmother when she died. I have an older brother, but he moved to study abroad in Australia. His name is Rin. That's about it." Gou finished.

"Okay, okay enough with this sentimental stuff. Does any of you know who these guys are?" Chigusa asked curiously. There were three boys around their age, maybe older sitting right across them on the grass of the courtyard who were chatting lively or at least two of them were. The other one was just sitting there listening to the other two talk and was eating his lunch in peace.

"Yeah, sure. They're my brother's old friends." Gou answered. "The quiet one with the black hair and blue eyes is Haruka Nanase, a second year, the tall one with the brown hair and green eyes is Makoto Tachibana, also a second year. And the short one with the blond hair and the red eyes is Nagisa Hazuki, a first year like us." she finished.

Aurora immediately recognized the tall boy. "That's him! That's the boy who helped me this morning, when I couldn't find my class." she noticed. "Who?" both Gou and Chigusa asked confused. "Tachibana-kun. I was running around the halls and didn't know where to go, then I crashed into him and I fell to the ground, but Tachibana-kun helped me up and showed me the way." she told them. "Wow and by Makoto-senpai no less. Ugh i'm sooo jealous!" Chigusa whined. "Why am I not surprised?" Gou sighed.

"Uhm, why are you jealous?" Aurora asked clearly confused. "It's because of Makoto-senpai. Everything that involves him with a girl is a reason to be jealous, since Hana-chan has a crush on him." Gou explained. "Well how could you not? I mean look at him he's good-looking, he's nice, he was in the swimming club so that means he has to have a nice body too, what else can you ask for?" she swooned.

"She's always like this. Just ignore her I do too." Gou told Aurora. Aurora smiled. There sure were some interesting school years ahead of her.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the field the three boys were having their own chats while having lunch.

"Hey Mako-chan! How come you were late today? You're never late." Nagisa asked the older boy. "Oh, well I kind of overslept today, then on my way to class I crashed into a girl, her name is Aurora Sato. She's a first year and she was lost so I helped her up and showed her the way to her class, but when she stood up I could see her…her panties!" he said quickly while burying his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"Woah seriously? What did she say? What color were they?" Nagisa rambled. "S-she didn't say anything! I-i think she didn't notice and I'm not answering the last question!" Makoto exclaimed while blushing furiously.

Then the bell rang and Makoto was relieved to be out of this embarrassing conversation. Everyone else returned to class too.

* * *

After school the girls reunited and walked towards the school exit. "Hey Sato-san there is this new karaoke bar nearby we wanted to try out. You want to come with us?" Chigusa asked.

"I would love to, but I can't. I still have to go the convenience store and I have a lot of other stuff to do, maybe another time. I gotta go, see you tomorrow." She said quickly and bid them goodbye. "Well that was weird. Don't you think Gou-chan?" Chigusa asked the red-haired girl. "I don't know Hana-chan. Let's just ask her next time. And stop calling me Gou my name is Kou!" Gou exclaimed.

At the same time Aurora was on her way to work when she saw the sign that said "Near & Far Coffee". " _I would love to hang out after school like a normal schoolgirl, but I know I can't_." Aurora mumbled more to herself and walked into the Cafe.

* * *

A/N: That was the second Chapter of What is Love? We hope you liked it. As usual let us know in the Reviews! Thank you for reading and see you guys next chapter!


End file.
